Rebels of the Stars
by Falruza Black
Summary: Dragonkin, traveling far beyond their own worlds, seek out alliances and skills with which to battle their own demons. Adventure and danger never cease when headhunters are on the loose and a kingdom remains threatened by a traitorous ruler.
1. An Invitation

**DISCLAIMER:**

**- Shekklah Y'Tierahkk the Dragoness, Ventrek, and Dyrax "Aeroshian" are the creations of Falruza Black and are new to this site (this is their first story).**

**- Mutant Turtle sisters Daphne, Nerissa, Andromeda, Eos, and their Croc Mutant sister Calypso, & ****Halcyon Tiamat the Dragoness ****are creations of A.K.A. ****(To get to know AKA's characters even better, check out their origin story "10 to the 10,000 Power AKA Impossible" by Artemiss-K-Arrow. We will also be helping you get to know them as well with this story, "Rebels of the Stars".)**

**OCS Visual Description: Andromeda (bright green skin/long red hair), ****Nerissa (dark-green skin/shoulder-length dark-blond hair), ****Daphne (short bleach blond hair/golden-green skin), ****Eos (black curly hair/mint-green skin), Calypso (long white hair/albino skin w green patches on scales)**

**This story is a collab between Falruza Black & Artemiss-K-Arrow. ****"Rebels of the Stars" (title courtesy AKA) is mostly my story, but without AKA, this wouldn't happen. I'm excited, as this is first time I get to stick my epic dragoness character Shekklah into a fan fic & cross over! Halcyon, AKA's dragoness creation, is getting her long-deserved debut as well too!  
**

**For all you fellow dragonkin and reptilian lovers out there, we hope you enjoy it!**

**Yours truly, Falruza Black**

*******

* * *

**"Rebels of the Stars"**

Chapter 1 - "An Invitation"

* * *

"Dude! Guess what?!" Mikey was already ahead of Donatello, much to the purple-masked turtle's annoyance, screaming, "TRAXIMUS INVITED US TO A PARTY!!!!"

"UhnAgh!" Donatello stuck a finger in his wounded ear and wiggled it trying to get the ringing to stop.

As Mikey rushed around the lair, telling everyone the news, he single-handedly became responsible for a number of damages, bumping Raphael who dropped his weights on his foot, promptly howling in pain and anger, "Sorry, Raph!", catching Leo by surprise who then tripped up on the difficult kata he had been trying to get right all day "It's looking good, bro!", and causing Nerissa and Andromeda to both spill their drinks, "Uh...oops.".

Daphne who was gleefully giggling at the mayhem, added to it by shouting, "WE'RE GOING ON A VACATION!"

WHAM!

WHAM!

Mikey and Daphne both found themselves restrained and gagged by Andromeda and Raphael.

Raph looked up as Don came into the room, looking both angry and sheepish.

"You were sayin'?" Raphael growled slightly, giving his choke hold on Mikey another squeeze for good measure.

Don just shook his head silently, rolling his eyes, annoyed that Michelangelo had gotten the news out first. He stared at Mikey, who's tongue was now lolling out to one side making a strange gurgling noise.

Eos came out from behind him, "Your friend, Traximus, has been elected as an ambassador to a world called Dione - specifically, the Kingdom of Fernus." She shrugged, shaking her head briskly with a look that said she had no idea where the place was.

"He wishes to invite us to a celebration at an off-world dance club called 'Krim's Bar'.", Don finished, throwing a wink her way, which she returned playfully.

"SWEET!" Andromeda and Raphael chorused. Daphne squirmed silently in the arm lock with a pitiful expression in her eyes.

"When do we leave?" Nerissa inquired.

"He said he'd pick us up in about four earth-hours, so we have until then to get ready."

Raphael and Andromeda looked down at Mikey and Daphne.

"What should we do with 'em?" Andromeda grinned evilly.

Raphael snickered, "Maybe we should leave 'em behind!"

Nerissa came to her sister and brother's rescue, quickly shoving the two out from their captors' grasps. Daphne spat a couple of times coughing, "Thanks, Nerissa! bleah, that gag tasted nasty…"

Andromeda growled, "That's my hand you're talking about, Daffy."

Raph added, "And you'll both get it again if you scream one more word."

Mikey rubbed his sore upper body then suddenly bolted for his bedroom shouting, "WORD!"

***

___________

**"The Red Phoenix" Inn and Tavern - Planet: Cceyroa**

_**Shekklah Y'Tierahkk**_

___________

The metallic, pungent scent of blood permeated the deathly silent room.

"Gods...this skin." Her ancient, smooth, mid-toned voice groaned in disgust with the deep, earthy sound of one awakened by a sun too bright.

Shekklah Y'Tierahkk lay sprawled luxuriously on a soft bed of down...

Feathers lay everywhere, half-eaten bird carcasses of all sizes littered the bed-sheets beneath her, and blood covered her lips, running in a frozen stream down her chin where it had dried overnight.

She shifted out of her stillness and prodded idly once at her own arm with a fierce-looking, long, black fingernail contemplating whether or not to make her first move for the day to be one of taking the stairs that lead down into the center of the inn's bar.

_It might ruin a few breakfasts for them to see her covered in bird blood..._, she trailed off in thought with no visible sign of emotion.

Waist-long, ever-wild, thick, black hair caught the morning light that poured in from an open window above Shekklah's bed, revealing its oddly, natural purple, intermingled strands and highlights.

Her hair fanned around her glowing alabaster, wickedly beautiful face and full lips, however, the sunlight seemed to avoid her piercing, cold reptilian eyes which stubbornly retained their own intensely-lit amber gaze despite the discourtesy. The ceiling burned with her look as she stared upward in thought.

Her bare chest rose and fell in a calm rhythm and she look over at the far wall, which like the room, was painted in a pleasant shade of cinnamon red with gold leafing embedded into it as if some strange explosion had occurred in here at one time.

Wondering if anyone had died in the decorating process, she smirked wryly for a briefly moment to herself, snorting lightly.

"Let us on with it then...", she spoke out loud to herself as she wiped the trail of blood off of her face and licked her lips, cleaning them of the blood.

Crooning deeply as she turned onto her side for a moment before sliding off the bed to stand, she stretched her arms upward to shake off the night's hunt. Her bare feet padded softly over to the short, black, worn drape she wore as a dress in the name of what lesser races call "modesty".

The gauzy fabric was crudely hand-sewn in patches, as a wilder-man might sew the skins of his kill together. In some places, the thick stitches entirely disappeared, replaced by indigo leather lacing.

Sighing deeply, more of a growl deep from within her, Shekklah slipped into the covering, letting it slide slowly down over her curves, and turning toward the door, she left the room, stepping out into the hallway.

Her brows lowering into a comfortable frown, shadowing her black-lined eyes and thick lashes even more-so, she strode like a beast stalking its prey - tall, proud, and deadly, heading toward the stairs and the bar below.

"A drink to seer in my evening's feast...", she whispered to herself, her regal, draconic grace carrying her to the main room below.

***

* * *

**AKA: Lol, so what do you think, dear readers?**

**Raph: Oh come on! We were hardly in the first chapter! What the hell?!**

**Falruza: *looks up from editing AKA's Chapter 3 with a raised brow* Did you just "Lol"?**

**AKA: *eyes Raph* YOU, terrapin, are gonna have to be patient!**

**Falruza: You totally "Lolled". How is that constructive criticism? *crosses arms***

**AKA: I didn't mean to LOL at your chapter, I was just happy that-**

**Mikey: But, we're supposed to be the stars! How can you claim this is a TMNT fic, if we're not all over the place?!**

**AKA: Stop whining and play your vid games, Mikey!**

**Daphne: Stop tormenting my poor Mikey! *hugs Mikey***

**Leo: AKA, you must stop this madness! You ALWAYS pick on us!**

**AKA: HEY! No ganging up on the author! WE are in charge, you're just the characters! Right, Falruza?**

**Falruza: *whistles innocently* I don't know. I just work here. *avoids the terrapin and dragon heated glances now directed at her***

**AKA: You have to put them in their place, Falruza.**

**Falruza: Um, okay. *stands tall with arms out* "Oh great story characters! You are mighty yes, but only as we made you!"**

**AKA: Uh...that's not really what I was thinking.**

**Falruza: *sits back down, sticking a piece of red licorice in mouth* Hehe. *goes back to typing***

**Don: Looks like you're in for it with this author partner of yours.**

**AKA: Silence!**

**NEXT UP! - "Locked on Target!" A scheme and a misunderstanding jump-start a whole new adventure!**


	2. Locked on Target

**Hello! ^^ this is for anyone who likes tmnt and dragons! co-written with Falruza Black, who is AWESOME!**

**Ocs owned by Falruza Black are Shekklah, Dyrax and Ventrek.**

**Ocs owned by yours truly are the sisters Andromeda, Calypso, Eos, Nerissa and Daphne and the dragoness Halcyon.**

**Read on and Enjoy! ^^**

**-AKA**

***

* * *

**"Rebels of the Stars"**

Chapter 2 - "Locked on Target"

_**Halcyon Tiamat - "The Red Phoenix"**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_Get out!"_

"_Never show your face here again!"_

"_Traitor!"_

"_You don't belong here!"_

"_Murderess! They should have given you the death penalty!"_

She grimaced inwardly at the relentless voices from her memories, chest aching, the grief still fresh in her heart.

Halcyon Tiamat pulled her hooded cloak closer around her as she approached the grand building, her mind burning behind her bright blue eyes despite the chill of the early evening.

The Red Phoenix Inn, it was called. It was well named; painted in warm, fiery crimson colors, it seemed like a monstrous Phoenix, rising from the ground. This vision was completed by the massive stone wings that wrapped around the edifice to remain forever parted at the golden, arched entrance. The sunset beyond seemed to set the world on fire, making everything, including herself, feel like one hellish entity.

Oh, it was quite beautiful to her eyes, and it made her ache for her home-world.

She silently gnashed her teeth, muttering in a low tone as she exhaled in jagged breath, "Enough. Be strong, Halcyon. You are not a commoner that you should long for what is not."

She opened the door and slipped in, avoiding eye-contact and careful to keep her wrist covered. It still burned… not on her skin, but on her heart. Oh! How it burned! To be brought so low, when she had done nothing wrong but be blind to the falseness of one she had thought to be her friend?

Halcyon gritted her teeth again, willing herself to stop thinking about it as she sat down in a dark corner. She paid little attention to what was around her, her weariness and overconfidence playing a big role in that. Giving an inaudible sigh, she swiftly ordered dinner while she waited.

In the back of the room, energetic chatter could be heard coming from the crowd gathered around the massive, transparent projector screen which was broadcasting the ongoing Battle Nexus Tournament and current match.

The dark-skinned girl, a dragon in human disguise, leaned back in her chair with a sigh after finishing her meal. Finally taking a careful look at her surroundings, Halcyon muttered, "Now, where is that miscreant I am supposed to meet here?"

She blew strands of her short mane of white hair out of her face as she saw another hooded figure enter and make his way to her. _"That's him."_ Adding to herself with a smirk, _"The cowl must be the popular fashion these days for traitors."_

The approaching fellow dragon-in-human-form was an old warrior, an honored friend of her father's, who had taught her how to fight, plan, hunt and fly. Chizedek was his name, and he had stood by her side when no one else would, in effect becoming exiled, just as she was now.

He looked around casually before sitting down in front of her.

"My princess." He murmured almost inaudibly, before she snapped back quietly, "I am no longer able to be called that title, Chizedek! It's just Halcyon. What news of the Kingdom?"

"Aomfi, your old childhood friend, has become the next ruler, as she was the closest in bloodline. Your highness, beware that one."

Halcyon's bright blue eyes glittered coldly, "I know, Chizedek, I know. Oh, may the gods pour their wrath on that traitorous witch!"

Chizedek sighed, the green gleam in his kind, dark eyes shining with spirit and wisdom. His own daughters had been killed, long ago, and Halcyon was the closest he'd come to having a granddaughter. He'd tried teaching her to be wise and innocent, but so far, she was still foolish and naive.

"Your brother worried for your safety and gave this to me, to give to you, should anything happen to him." Chizedek murmured, discreetly taking her hands and depositing a chain with a pendant. The pendant was a single, solitary stone, black as night, smooth and cold.

She ran her thumb over it's surface, sucking in her breath, "The Ishi!"

"Yes. You need only say _Opreel_, while holding the stone, and a door will open. I do not know where or what the door leads to. Some say it bridges worlds. Others say that it leads to heaven. Still others are convinced it's just a stone and are too scared to test it. It may be your key to a haven from present danger, but you will have to be the one to discover this."

Halcyon discreetly placed the ishi in a pouch at her belt and responded, "Thank you, Chizedek. Now, have you gathered any rebels? Are there any who would help our cause against our dragon foe?"

***

From far across the sconce-lit room, intense, reptilian amber eyes widened, as their mistress' attention was suddenly caught by certain words passing now between two cloaked figures in the darkness. _"Dragon foe?..." _Shekklah, sitting with her back to them from her position at the bar, remained still, turning her drink in her hands slowly as she listened intently.

Information rarely intrigued Shekklah when it came from those who were not dragonkin as she was. Howevever, upon hearing the words of the two apparent short-lives in the corner speak poorly of one of her own kind, her curiosity surged, as did her anger. Her human form shimmered lightly for a moment, heating up with her emotions.

***

Halcyon knew there weren't many who would willingly face a dragon in battle, and she steeled herself for the worst.

Chizedek sighed, "I have a hundred rebels to our cause, so far, but it will not be enough take take the throne from the traitor."

Halcyon closed her eyes as she murmured, "Who would help me against this dragon foe? This sneaking, conniving, treacherous scum? So long as I breathe air, I will not stop. I WILL destroy her! In some way, I will make that lowest of life-forms suffer!"

"Lowest of life-forms...Do those Lessers dare attempt to name dragonkin as such...?!" Shekklah's earthenware mug crumbled in her hand with such force as to make the entire bar counter shake. The bartender, who had been staring in fear at her during her stay, was now frozen, gripping his cleaning rag in one hand.

Cheers and jeers erupted suddenly from the back of the room where the otherworldly dragonkin, mutants, humans, and odder sorts were watching the tournament. Suddenly a fight broke out as two betting creatures began to dispute over a match which had just ended, leaving one of them a loser.

Chizedek and Halcyon turned their eyes cautiously toward the interruption. Shekklah glanced over as well, though more from curiosity, however all three quickly determined the scuffle to be harmless to them and, within a moment, were back to their true focuses.

Chizedek took her hand and murmured, "May Gods speed you, Halcyon."

She squeezed his hand back, "And you, old friend."

The old warrior stood up, giving an imperceptible bow with his head only she could see, and left her side.

Neither were aware that they had been overheard by one who's eyes now gleamed with malice.

Halcyon paid for her food and left the bar, muttering as she ran her tongue against the roof of her mouth, "Ugh, this place does not cook the food properly."

Outside, she began to make her way back to her transportation, and then paused. The back of her neck prickled as her hair stood on end. Someone very strong was hunting her and they were close.

She surmised that she would not reach her craft in time if they pursued, nor should she lead them to it. Taking a deep breath, she veered off course.

Halcyon began to thread through the narrow alleyways of the surrounding buildings, trying to lose whoever was following her. A foreign, cedar-like scent was now apparent in the air, becoming stronger as her pursuer closed in.

The rebel princess turned a corner and stopped short. Dead end.

Halcyon snarled and twirled, looking around, "Oh, Hell no!"

She had raced into a blind alley.

Snarling in all the curses she had ever heard before, she started to run back, hoping she still had time…and froze.

A formidable woman with long black and purple hair was approaching her…changing shape with each snake-like step she took.

In a ripple of micro seconds, a frighteningly tall draconian of close to sixteen feet in height stood over her, scorpion-like black scales gleaming a violent, pearlescent purple in the twilight above them.

Halcyon gulped as the woman-dragon bantered, her powerful voice sending vibrations into the ground and air between them, "You know, it is never a good idea to discuss a revolution in a bar."

Wild, violet hair had replaced the black and deep purples that had graced the head of her human form. Her distinct, mid-length draconic snout with it's sharp teeth turned up in a patronizing stance and she burned her dragon eyes down at her prey.

Halcyon snarled pushing her cloak back to free her arms, "You have no honor, you eavesdropper!"

The dragon snarled, backing Halcyon against the alley wall as she pressed forward on her two muscular, intimidating legs,"It is with honor that I take pains to defend my own kind from those who would insult them with base names and threaten their lives, Lesser." She spat acid at the ground and hissed, adding in dragon tongue, "Disgusting, piece of waste."

Halcyon kicked herself for her brashness as she sullenly replied, "Not to be disrespectful, dragonkin, but you have no idea of what you speak!"

The dragon seemed to grow angrier, shoving a clawed hand into the rock by Halcyon's head shattering it, as she growled, "I will remove your tongue first, before tearing out your limbs, for daring to speak in such disrespectful tones, traitor. Know this-" Her long tail slid along the ground toward Halcyon as her head lowered to look her directly in the eyes.

"I am the one called "Black Death", and you are soon to have no name, Lesser..." Shekklah's tail lifted, aiming to wrap around her leg and rip it from her body.

Halcyon shrieked, "NO!"

Frantically, Halcyon grabbed the ishi from her pouch and screamed, "OPREEL!!!!!"

Nothing happened.

Shekklah's brows twitched as she paused with an incredulous look, "Do you call for one who might save you? Or are you a lunatic as well as a conspiring murderess?"

Halcyon snarled, "I am neither! But I may soon after be both!" as she raced forward, slipping out easily from within the cage of limbs that was Shekklah's body.

Very unexpectedly, a portal flared to life, and Halcyon fell into it.

Utter darkness consumed her visions as she heard the dragoness' scream becoming distant behind her, "You will not escape! Coward!!!"

***

* * *

**Falruza: "Shekklah's pissed off, AKA. Halcyon is totally in for it now. Totally your own doing." *wicked smirk***

**~ AKA: "Oh no! I'm so sorry! I won't ever do it again! Please forgive me mighty noob Falruza!" *whimpering* ~**

**Falruza: "That's right! Mwahahah-EHK!" *finds her air supply suddenly cut off***

**The Real AKA: *appears, putting Falruza in a head lock* "Is this your attempt at a silly AKA-style, author's note for this chapter? You dare speak for me?" *squeezes tighter***

**Falruza: "Gah! -ehk- No! Never!"**

**The Real AKA: "Cuz seriously, I don't talk like you type me to." *squeezes again***

**Falruza: "Not true -eck!- okayokay! Uncle!" *types with one hand quickly***

**~ AKA: "Uncle?? Where?!" *drops Falruza and runs out the door looking for him* ~**

**Falruza: "Heh, gullible." *types more* ~"...and then the mighty AKA got pwned by the awesome Falruza Bla-ACK!" *is squeezed tighter***

**The Real AKA: *blinks at the comp* "Nice try. Take the fingers away from the keyboard slowly... Slowly I said!"**

**Falruza: "But how can I type the next chapter up if I can't...err...type?"**

**The Real AKA: "You have a point. Okay, I'll let you type, but no more typing as me."**

**~ AKA: "Just kidding." ~**

**FALRUZA!!!**

**wahaha!! *Fal takes off running with laptop under arm***

**NEXT CHAPTER : Shekklah is on the hunt now. And a new ally is revealed!**


	3. Ready, Set, Go!

**Collab between Falruza Black and Artemiss-K-Arrow.**

**Ocs owned by Artemiss-K-Arrow are the mutant turtle sisters Andromeda, Eos, Nerissa, Daphne, and the dragoness Halcyon Tiamat. (Read "10 to the 10,000 Power AKA Impossible" for the sisters' origin story by AKA)**

***~Andromeda (bright green skin/long red hair), Eos (black curly hair/mint-green skin), Nerissa (dark-green skin/shoulder-length dark-blond hair), Daphne (short bleach blond hair/golden-green skin), Calypso (long white hair/albino skin w green patches on scales)~***

**Falruza Black: "In the immortal words of AKA quoting Daphne, 'Oh Snap'".**

*******

**

* * *

****"Rebels of the Stars"**

Chapter 3 - "Ready, Set, Go!"

* * *

Daphne raced around the Lair, fixing her short, bleach blond hair, trying to find her purse while critiquing her sisters on their costume choices.

"Hey Nerissa! I like the blue eyeshadow! You'll look great as a mermaid! Ooh! Eos! I LOVE your pixie outfit! You look great! Hey, Andromeda, why in the world are you dressing as a manticore?"

"I'm NOT a manticore! It's a Furie costume!" Andromeda snapped as she adjusted the black, feather boa that was threaded through her long, red hair.

Daphne giggled, "Oh wait, it's your face, not your costume!"

"DAPHNE!"

"WAH!" Daphne raced behind Mikey, who gulped as Andromeda stared him down.

"What's a Furie anyway?", Daphne peeped sticking her head out.

"It's a pissed off female of mythical proportions." Raph passed by Daphne, making a threatening claw with his hand at her face. Daphne made a tiny 'eep!' and hid again.

Pulling Andromeda away from the two, Raph grinned, "Ya look great babe…"

She smirked and punched his arm, "I TOLD you not to call me 'babe'!"

He chuckled, "Don't change the fact that you're absolutely and incredibly hot lookin', Andro."

Nerissa walked by fixing the hem of her skirt while Donatello helped Eos untwist the shoulder strap of a pair of costume wings.

Andromeda leaned in closer to Raph, her smirk growing wider as she teased, "I swear, if you lay eyes on anyone else, you're gonna get it, Raphael."

Nerissa chuckled softly, easily overhearing them. Ever since Raphael had been captured and tortured, Andromeda had been soft for him. Those two were so tailor-made…

The quiet sound of the door opening made the brothers turn their heads to see who's large form had just entered.

Mikey jumped right in, rushing the expected guest of honor, "Hey Traximus! Guess what?! Last year, we saw this news report! And we went to rescue them! And then, we found out they had superpowers! And then-OW!"

Raphael had whacked Mikey over the head as he snarled, "You're just confusin 'im, ya bozo!"

He blinked, as the four female mutants came into his vision. Replying dryly with a twinkle in his eyes, "So...I have obviously missed something since last we spoke."

Leonardo silently hit his palm to his forehead before approaching the Triceraton, "Um, Hey Traximus, congrats on the promotion!"

"Thank you, my friend."

Traximus lit up in amusement, grinning as a pale-blonde haired female turtle with gold-green skin and amber eyes came up to him chirping, "Hi! I'm Daphne! This is Nerissa, my older sister-"

The female with the darker gold hair and bright blue eyes nodded, as she stood by Leo.

"...And Andromeda-"

Traximus looked over at the red-haired, female turtle with her arm hooked through Raphael's arm, as Daphne continued rambling, "...and my sister, Eos."

Eos, dark haired and pale-green skinned, smiled shyly as she waved standing by Donatello.

Traximus found their present, costumed appearances an interesting addition to his already overwhelmed first impression of the females.

Nerissa was wearing some sort of mermaid costume. Shells were woven into her hair, and shimmering sea-weed-like cloth was wrapped around her arms. A pale, ocean-green, see-through skirt was wrapped around her waist.

Eos had painted her plastron with sweet, soft lavender designs, and her dark, wavy hair was fixed with flowers. A pair of pink, costume butterfly wings decorated her shell.

Andromeda wore a savage costume of fur and feathers. Golden, furry anklets adorned her legs, and a black, feather boa was threaded through her hair. False eagle wings were on her back, and her plastron had been decorated with dark red symbols.

Daphne, last of all, seemed to be a princess. She wore a lacy dress, with a silvery crown and held a pretty scepter in her hand.

Traximus chuckled, "I don't recall this being a costume party, but your friends are certainly quite pretty, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo."

Leo chuckled, "We met them last year. They were being held at the Zoo, and we rescued them."

Nerissa sighed softly, "In more ways then one," as she kissed Leo's cheek lightly.

Traximus noticed, for the first time, a crocodile female mutant, standing in the shadows.

He had never seen such beautiful blue eyes… or such soft-looking, long, white hair…

"Oh, and this is Calypso, our sister." Daphne giggled, as she dragged the croc-girl into the crowd.

Traximus took a breath. She was even more beautiful up close…

"Will you be coming with them?" he asked, hoping the answer would be yes…

"Sorry, no, I've already got plans…with my friend, Leatherhead." The cool voice broke through his head, and Traximus felt a little abashed.

Daphne grinned, "I bet you do!" and promptly started making kissing sounds.

Andromeda bonked Daphne over the head, "Leave those two alone, you stupid cupid! Sheesh!"

Nerissa chuckled as Calypso looked at the time and fare-welled, "You guys have a nice time. Don't get too wild!"

Daphne called out, "We're TOTALLY gonna grill you for the juicy details later, Caly!"

Andromeda groaned, "Please, someone, swat her over the head for me!"

Raphael grinned as he swatted Andromeda's hip.

She squealed as she looked at him in surprise and snapped, "You do that again, I swear, I'll pop you in the chin, Raph! That was NOT okay! Sheesh…"

Raph snorted, "How can I help it!?"

Nerissa groaned slightly, "Brother of mine, you need to learn how to treat a lady!"

Daphne smirked, "That's no lady..."

Andromeda was about to give chase when Donatello suggested, "Maybe we'd better leave, before we're late!"

"Agreed." Traximus replied, chuckling. "My craft is waiting just outside the door. It's a bit cramped in the large tunnel, so you'll all have to enter it via my side."

Master Splinter finally walked in from his bedroom, adjusting his kimono. After exchanging a quick greeting with the Triceraton ally, and wishing them all a good time, he waved them off as they left the lair, muttering, "Kids..."

Retreating to the couch, Splinter sat down. Getting comfortable, he picked up the remote control for the TV and hit the power button. "I wonder if anything good is on..."

***

* * *

**AKA: Wow, we're on a roll!**

**Raph: You guys don't have anythin' better to do, do you?**

**AKA: What kind of question is that?!**

**Falruza: Dude. We can screw with your party plans, ya know.**

**Raph: What was that?**

**AKA: Oh please, you think you can scare us, Raph? Me and Falruza can totally make you tap dance in pink butterfly wings sometime in this story!**

**Falruza: But...do we want to?? *winces imagining then suddenly blurts out into a snicker***

**Raph: Huh, typical writers...you both probably couldn't get a life to SAVE your life! *leaves the room***

**AKA: Hey Falruza, i think he was a bit off, what say you?**

**Falruza: Most definitely.**

**Me: I say we carry out our threat. *snickers***

**NEXT UP! : Halcyon's portal trip dumps her out into a strange world and a dangerous situation!**


	4. Perfect Landing

**Collab between Falruza Black and Artemiss-K-Arrow.**

**Ocs owned by Falruza Black are Dyrax "Aeroshian", Ventrek, and the dragoness Shekklah.**

**Ocs owned by Artemiss-K-Arrow are the mutant turtle sisters Andromeda, Eos, Nerissa, Daphne, and the dragoness Halcyon Tiamat.**

*******

**

* * *

****"Rebels of the Stars"**

Chapter 4 - "Perfect Landing"

* * *

Dawn is different to the eyes of one in another world.

Soft, pale blues ran up into the sky, chasing away the blush of peach that lingered still from the nearly-vanished night.

In the wake of the bright, rising moon, large beside the tiny sun which was already peeking over the tops of the beige, sand dunes, silhouettes scattered on the horizon seemed to shimmer like a mirage.

As the sky grew brighter, the shadows revealed themselves to be those of a dark horde and their foreign attacker locked in a red-blooded skirmish.

The attacker among the shadows of barbaric men was built unlike his assailants'. His slender, muscular form and well-built shoulders towered over them, flowing among them, moving as a whirling dervish as he removed them from their lives, one by one, with his unhesitating, fierce cunning.

One of the men got too close.

With a thunderous crack, his skull shattered, his final vision being that of a staff-laden, loin-clothed draconic warrior with furious, wild, amber eyes and dark-jade-colored skin.

Ventrek swept his smooth, obsidian-adorned, metal staff again at another battle-worn, armored man, aiming to castigate him at the kneecap.

At the last second, the man somehow leaped over the staff, dodging quickly to the left, but upon landing, his foot caught in the blown-open torso of a fallen partner, and he too fell. As he went to catch himself, his hand sliding in the slick, bodily remains, the staff came swiftly around into the side of his neck, ending his life.

The other men, only a handful left now, slowly began to circle Ventrek, unsure of how to approach the intimidating and deadly creature. Ventrek's long tail swayed quietly; it's tip brushing the back of his hard, thick calves.

"There will be freedom here today. And the cost will be your lives, slavers.", Ventrek spoke in a low, powerful voice devoid of fear, his medium-length, thick, wild black-cherry red hair blew behind him, long bangs framing his intense glare.

His naturally-plated, blue-clouded-jade torso, covered in blood and sand, heaved as he lifted the ebony staff over his head, locking it in the grip of his cross strap against his bare back.

Upon seeing the fierce-looking weapon seemingly put to rest, the savage men stirred again, murmuring low in braver tones with growing smirks.

Their moment of silence was interrupted, when suddenly the air crackled to life with an electric surge and the sky tore above them. None would dare avert their eyes from the fray to look upwards to the portal rip, except for Ventrek, but he was too late.

With no scream to warn him, Ventrek suddenly crashed to the ground with a loud grunt, the unexpected weight that had landed on his head threatening to collapse his spine.

In his own attempt at recovery, he failed to hear the feminine groans of pain coming from the form of that which had been his downfall. Roughly pushing himself out from under the malleable "boulder", he stumbled for a second, shifting his gaze hazily from the point of impact, which seemed motionless presently, to the enclosing circle of men.

There was one hostile who had not yet been removed from his energy blaster gun, and he slid forward, activating it's core supply as he lifted it's barrel toward Ventrek's head.

Ventrek stood up straight, arms down, suddenly still..or at least, that's what they all thought they perceived a partial-second before the tribal warrior swept up in a forward lunge, and the gunman fell to the earth; his weapon cleaved into three parts - his body in two. The head rolled gruesomely away from its deceased owner a moment later with a sickening sound.

In shock and horror, the men began to back away slowly, some still gripping their blades, others dropping them in surrender.

It took only a breath's time for them to turn and run when they saw Ventrek pull himself back into his previous stance; each hand now holding a long, wickedly curved dagger, glistening with blood.

Ventrek suddenly felt a hand from behind him touch his shoulder and he whirled around, his first blade missing his target, who had somehow dodged it by leaning back and then sent the weapon flying out of his hand with one fast kick to his wrist.

Within the same moment though, fluidly turning his arm around the assailant's body, he threw it easily down to the ground, pinning its limbs with his own; his second blade coming to rest against its throat aiming to slice it once, silencing it forever.

In that sliver of time, he froze...

Beautiful, innocent, and angry bright blue eyes looked up at him from within an exotic frame of dark skin and white hair...

***

___________

**"Krim's Bar" Dance Club & Bar - Location: XC4-Onyxian Space Station**

___________

Outside of the club, the dance floor's laser light show and energetic music spilled onto the walkway where those standing in the long line waited eagerly to get in.

Traximus approached two extremely tall and blue-feathered bird-like guards at the entrance bowing to them. With his ID in his hand and the respectful gesture made, the invisible barrier at the club's entrance was de-activated for this regular, and highly valued customer. Bidding the mutant turtles to follow him, he waited within the doorway making sure that each of his special guests made it through.

One of the guards turned to check out the back of Andromeda, with an approving glance, as she passed by him wearing her eagle wings.

Raph, sensing it, peered over his shoulder to bark, "Not like I'm disagreeing with you, but show some respect, birdman-"

The guard scowled back and Andromeda put her arm on Raph's shoulder. "Hey, cool it." She shook her head, scoffing at Raph's temper and over-protectiveness.

Grumbling, Raph eyed the guard once more before turning back to his friends. "Just sayin'...", he mumbled, frowning. He hoped that he wasn't gonna see more of that inside...for their sake.

When the last of them passed by him, Traximus nodded to the guard who had had his thumb pressed on a small button in his hand. With that, the button was released and the barrier was active again. A subtle groan could be heard from the patrons in the line who still awaited entrance into the exclusive club.

***

In shock and awe, they stood on the landing beyond the doorway of the entrance, their eyes popping out of their heads. Only Traximus seemed calm, as he had been here numerous times before.

Before them, a black glass-walled club immersed itself in lights of all colors and effects. Directly ahead of them and down a few wide steps, the dance floor moved with an ocean of undulating bodies. To their right, a long bar that seemed to reside within the grasps of a giant octopus spanned from a high ceiling down to the floor.

The energetic dance music enveloping them was amazing, seductive, exotic, and intoxicating.

Surrounding the dance floor were round tables, many occupied and being served by swiftly moving waiters and waitresses. A banister ran around the dance floor as well, assisting the encircling steps in maintaining a border.

The ceiling over the dance floor was the highest of all though. It seemed to dome at the top, though it was hard to see the peek of it in the darkness and light-show. Thick, living vines seemed to have crawled their way down along the ceiling, now frozen in their attempts to reach the patrons below either by some kind of magic, or by the garden maintenance of a more typical kind.

The room flashed, blinding them. Traximus stood in a jaunty pose with a huge grin on his face, watching their expressions as they took it all in. Eos pointed to where the flash of light had come from and they all looked up again at the ceiling walls where a perfect vision of the night sky was now replicated, complete with accentuated constellations, many they had never seen or heard of before.

"Wow.", Donatello breathed finding no other words to describe the brain overload he was experiencing.

"I second that, Donny", Leo nodded, looking out into the crowd, scanning the decor.

Eos' eyes never blinked as she remarked, "It's so...so..."

"BIG!", Mikey blurted in. "I mean like, Massive! This place could hold at least one of your space fleets, eh, Traximus?! Geeehehe!" He wrapped his arm around Daphnes, gripping it with excitement.

"You're sure this is the right place, Traximus?", Nerissa asked with disbelief, idly brushing off imaginary dust from her skirt wrap.

"Oh, my friends, even if it were not, would you dare say that I had taken you to the _wrong _place?" He shook in a deep rolling chuckle enjoying their reactions.

"Well, I don't care how big it is, or if it's not where we're supposed to be, cuz I'm all over this!" Andromeda rubbed her hands together and swished her hips, taking a step forward toward the dance floor.

"Heh! That's right. Own it!" Raph followed her, equally energized.

Nerissa grinned and started to lead Leo by the hand, following the others.

Eos and Don stood together, smiling in awe of the place, examining each electrical fixture and pointing to the hookups for the light effects, vaguely aware that the others were starting to move.

"The mechanical engineering is brilliant!", Don shouted with his arms up over his head, gesturing to the trusses above and the DJ's spherical alcove where the racks were held.

Eos shouted back with a huge grin, "And do you see how efficiently they wired those...what are they? They look like high end pars of some sort but the casings are so unique like-"

Suddenly the pair of stay-behinds found themselves being dragged forward by Mikey and Daphne.

Daphne teased pleasantly, "What would you two do without us?!"

The flanges of a tri-laser beam, bright green, zipped over their feet and the remainder of the group were now running to catch up with their friends who were already dancing.

With a satisfied grunt, Traximus followed them briefly to shout over the music that he would be getting them a table near the bar. With nods that showed they heard, he then turned and walked back up the shallow steps.

"Claiming a table for a group of thirteen." Traximus spoke into a shiny metal receiver box at the end of the bar counter as he inserted an ID card into the side of it and pressed a few buttons. "Payment accepted. Your table is #143. Registered for 3 hours.", it spoke to him in an androgynous, metallic voice.

"Good.", he spoke to himself and padded his large, muscular saurian body over to the far wall of the club, just at the back end of the bar where their reserved table was. It looked like it just barely might hold his present and soon-to-be-arriving guests.

In under a minute, after seating himself, a waitress approached and asked him if he would like to order anything. "Five Pargononite Sifters and a Surosian liquid protein supplement with a slice of lemon for myself please."

_Heh, try saying Pargononite when you're drunk_, he laughed to himself.

Tapping his triceraton foot to the beat, he peered over the banister to watch his friends enjoying themselves below on the dance floor. A wave of cobalt blue light, with a water-like effect, washed over his face and he saw Nerissa jump up playfully as it then passed over her as well.

A large, armored figure suddenly stood over him.

"Traximus...", spoke a familiar, deep, rumbling voice.

***

* * *

**  
**

**NEXT UP! "Dune Dust" - Halcyon and Ventrek try to come to an understanding before someone gets killed!**


	5. Dune Dust

**Collab story between Falruza Black & Artemiss-K-Arrow.**

**In this chapter:**

**OCS created by Falruza: Ventrek**

**OCS created by AKA: Halcyon Tiamat**

*******

* * *

**Rebels of the Stars**

Chapter 5 - "Dune Dust"

* * *

Halcyon gazed into the fiercest, most inferno-like amber eyes she had ever seen. He was crushing her, and she struggled to breathe as she felt the knife at her throat.

For a second, all he could do was sputter out something inaudible and stare as he attempted to register the situation. _"Not an enemy...definitely, not an enemy."_

Trying not to squirm, lest she be her own demise, Halcyon blinked as he stared down at her. She murmured once faintly as the cold, foreign blood on the dagger ran off her neck to drip onto the sand beside her head.

His expression suddenly shifted from a teeth-gritting, war-like scowl to one of raised brows and confusion as his gaze finally wandered away, down to where his dagger rested against her throat.

Upon seeing the barbarian's blood that now stained her neck, he withdrew his dagger with incredible speed, re-sheathing it, and growled at himself standing up so swiftly that sand kicked up his own eyes.

"I am so deeply sorry!", his smooth toned voice rang out like a sudden storm.

He had pulled completely back from her and now had his right hand in a fist over his chest in a gesture. "Please...forgive me."

His eyes were closed tight as he stood still; his draconic head bowed low to her.

Halcyon breathed in deeply as the weight that had pinned her was suddenly gone. Rising awkwardly to her feet, her eyes locked on him, she stood silent, awed at the change in his behavior.

A warm breeze blew her silky, white hair into her bright blue eyes and she held it back with one hand until it abated. Finally finding her voice, she raised her chin and spoke to him, "You are forgiven, Warrior. I only approached you to ask that you forgive me, for landing on you."

She then relaxed slightly and sighed, squeezing the bridge of her sun-kissed nose with the same hand, adding more to herself, "As if my life couldn't get any worse."

Slowly, his eyes opened, looking up at her from under his dark-red, long bangs, his apologetic pose still holding. "I am sorry for my part in making your life worse today, _karahike femina_." Though she looked nothing like him, she somehow reminded him of his own world...his own people...

His last two words were said with such sincerity that the meaning was clear, even though it was not spoken in her common tongue. "It's clear that it wasn't your intent to hurt me." She gave an awkward, sideways smile.

"Are you a slave? Were you...to them?" He stood up cautiously, feeling terrible about his mistake.

The bloody sand clinging to his bare arms, legs, and chest, he knew, couldn't possibly be making her feel like trusting him, as he knew what it all must make him look like. After all these years, he had come to accept that not all slaves wanted freedom, nor did the newly freed always accept the one who freed them...

Those who were of a different race than he, like this human before him, usually ran away in fear of his appearance.

At least the universe was short a few more slavers...

Halcyon suddenly grew a scowl at his question. Looking down at her clothes, which were no longer a reflection of her former rank out of necessity, her fine robes replaced by a rusty vest, baggy pants too big for her, and calf-length boots that pinched her toes...well...she figured that his guess was based on her appearance.

"_A slave? Is that what I look like?"_, she thought with a trace of bitterness toward her current position and then realized she had spoken aloud.

The kindness in his eyes seemed to shift again as his brow raised and he cocked his head at her angry expression. His tail swished once behind him.

Rolling his shoulders rolled back, standing taller, his reptilian scales moved over his tensing muscles. "Well then...", he exhaled in a whisper, feeling suddenly exasperated.

She groaned slightly and uttered, "No, I am _not_ a slave...just a rebel and an exile."

Ventrek's brow raised.

Halcyon looked at the desert land around them which was becoming more illuminated by the breaking of the dawn and dared to ask, "Where in the name of Innana am I? And what is your name, Warrior?"

"I am Ventrek, son of Shiron of the Tetkrune' Tribe of the distant planet Krinon."

Continuing as he adjusted one of his leather armbands, "And you are at the eastern edge of the Poymei Desert...near the mountains, of course." He assumed she was at least a native of this world.

Halcyon inwardly kicked herself again as his expression had changed from abashed and compassionate to somewhat cold again.

_"No matter, he does not have to like me...but I do need help at this point, unfortunately,"_ she thought within herself as she declared," Forgive my heated tongue, Shiron-son, of the Tatkrune Tribe. My name is..." she paused, as she questioned her sanity and continued, "I am Halcyon. I need assistance. I am a stranger to this planet, and I must get back to the planet from who's face I fell from."

She realized she sounded like a bit like a lunatic and didn't care.

"Will you help me, Ventrek?", she asked as she met his amber gaze with her piercing, cerulean eyes.

The coldness in his gaze softened slightly, more-so apparent in the way he shifted his weight onto one foot. "I thought you were native to this land...and world. It's called Nemun."

He started to turn away from her as if he had better things to do; a dark tattoo-like design on his back partially revealing itself.

Looking over his shoulder after a moment, he spoke in a low tone, at last answering, "I will help you, Halcyon. Follow me."

His earlier formality seemed to remain gone for the moment as he began walking. The design on his back was clear now - a large shattered and thorny spiral, raised delicately in thick black ink.

Halcyon swallowed as she followed, her eyes on the large, strange mark on Ventrek's back. Her brow furrowed as she looked at it and then looked down at her own arm, partially uncovering the mark that was a warning to others. Hers was not as complex or unusual as his, nor was she sure of what his mark meant, planting a seed of caution in her mind.

Unexpectedly, Ventrek stopped and bent down to the ground, coming back up with his other dagger, the one she had kicked away from him earlier, wiping it off with one slide against his loincloth before re-sheathing it.

Trying not to look like she had almost run into his backside while her attention had been on her own skin, she found a quick, self-assured pose and smiled, crossing her arms.

"Which world do you come from?" He eyed her strangely, obviously not quite convinced that she hadn't been up to anything a split second before.

"Cceyroa.", she lied, giving him the name of the planet she was last on, rather than her home world's.

She paused and then added, "Were those men slavers? Are you helping slaves?"

Silently, she was wondering if he was a bounty hunter. She prayed not. If so, then she was a goner should he discover her true identity. She discreetly checked to make sure her dagger and the ISHI were within reach if she needed them again.

Without a word yet, he turned away from her and continued to walk through the shifting sand. Halcyon was having a hard time figuring out what he was thinking.

His somber, slightly chilly tone hadn't abated yet as he finally spoke again.

"Yes, they were slavers. Scouts - to be exact. They are the ones the bases send out to look for new slave-potentials."

He wasn't sure how to answer her second question yet, as he couldn't tell from what angle she was coming from.

"Are you against slavery?", he tested without turning to look at her.

Halcyon growled under her breath, her hotheadedness coming to the surface and the gradually intensifying heat of the shifting landscape beneath their feet didn't help.

By the gods, she was tired of his chill attitude, and she was sick of being hunted and she was sick of rebels and...She put these thoughts aside as she took a deep breath before responding, "Yes, in many ways, I am. Warrior, I know nothing of you, other than you are either very brave or incredibly foolish...I knew someone like that," she added softly, remembering her brother.

Her eyes snapped back to him as she demanded, "What are you? Are you a bounty hunter? A mercenary? A rebel?"

She knew these were too many rash questions. Halcyon didn't care, and further more, she was annoyed by the fact that her face was hotter than the sands, and her heart was beating as she watched his back, the muscles rippling beneath his beautiful scales... _"Oh stop it, you fool!"_ she thought fiercely, _"You have not the time for this!"_

The sands were now blazing hot beneath their feet, but not uncomfortably so for Ventrek, who's natural, scaly, thick padding kept them protected. For Halcyon, the soles of her feet were aching incredibly through her boots and it was making her wish she could transform right here. It was only for the concern that her transformation might startle him into attacking her before she could grow into her natural, scale-armor and the added fact that she still wasn't positive that he wasn't a bounty hunter out for her head, that she withheld.

"I do not have to defend myself, nor my deeds to you..." He turned to face her suddenly, seeming to tower over her. At 7 feet tall, he stood more than a foot taller than she, which wouldn't be so dramatic a difference if she were in her mid-form, and he would be the one completely overshadowed were she in her full dragon form. But the addition of his muscle mass, and the staff which protruded out at an angle from either side of him, made him seem enormous. "...however..."

"I cannot say that I have never taken money for a deed or task..." He took another step closer, his draconic head tilting slightly down at her. "...when the offering party would refuse no other answer but 'yes' from me. So, I suppose you _could_ say that to some, I _am_ a bounty hunter."

His eyes narrowed at her. "But I am no bounty hunter in truth. And I have never asked for money, so I am no mercenary. I am perhaps a rebel - but only as one who rebels against those who would enslave others."

His hand crept to his dagger. His brow raising as he took another step closer to her, putting the distance between them at a narrow three feet.

Halcyon backed up slightly, her eyes locked on his chest, where she would be able to determine if and where he would strike at her. Oh gods, if he attacked her...

"Anyone might be a rebel in _this_ universe, for so long as they took action against that which they disliked. The slavers, in that sense, would be considered as rebels against the freedom of others..." A low growl emanated from his chest and throat.

His gaze shot straight down at the pouch where she kept the Ishi, before shooting his gaze over to rest on where her dagger was concealed, "Are you interested in disposing of me for my beliefs?" He was gazing deep into her eyes again.

A slight sideways jerk in his neck accentuated his inquiry and added a slight challenge to it as he added, "Or are you also a rebel who is merely trying to remain undiscovered to all but those who reveal themselves to be on your side?" He seemed to be reading her from her demeanor as he fearlessly continued to test her.

And then a subtle smirk crept into the corner of his mouth.

"You misunderstand me." She replied in a confident tone, having stood her ground as he spoke, with only a hint of having been startled by his sudden change in facial expressions.

"I have no interest in slaying anyone but the one who betrayed me.", she spat, "And I still don't know if you will be an ally or an enemy to me. If I have offended you, accept my humble apologies. But I cannot be stopped! My mission is one of honor and vengeance. If family means anything...anything to you, then you will not stop me, rather, you will help me!" She threw out the last part as a plea and a challenge, hoping she had not lost his help or interest.

Her blue eyes looked into his eye. _"Please,",_ she thought, "_please let him be an ally..."_

"Do I have a choice to be something other than ally or enemy?" He snorted through his faint smirk, feeling her determination like a blow to the head. When it came to family, as she had brought up, he understood completely. "I will not stop you, Halcyon, no matter what you decide that I am."

He raised his hand away from his dagger and lifted it casually in the air in a strange shrug. Leaving it in her hands to decide what he was, he turned his back to her again.

"However, if you can spare a moment longer with me, I may be able to help you..."

Halcyon was grimly reminded of Chizidek's constant chide: _"Think before you speak!"_

Taking in a deep breath to try and see things clearer, she responded in a gentler tone, "Thank you...and you are free to leave me when you choose."

He couldn't help but chuckle quietly at her last remark as he began walking again. _"What is she, a princess? As if I didn't already know my freedoms..."_

She picked up her pace to match his, staying close. His amber eyes were so intense and she felt her own eyes burn slightly as she added, "I did not mean to fall on you. If I had had a choice, I would not have troubled you at all." What a way to meet somebody especially when she needed their help! Innana forbid he hold a silent grudge or a vengeful spirit and lead her to her doom.

_"Where was she being lead to anyway?"_, she had been wondering as she blindly followed him. _"Well, out here, if he had wanted to enslave her or done worse, he already would have. Right?"_

Halcyon had never met anyone like this. She was realizing now, that all her life, she had either been treated with respect or hatred...never indifference, as this strange warrior now showed her. Her fear of being abandoned here kept threatening to spill over.

Dunes still lay ahead of them, revealing nothing of how close they were to their goal, whatever that might be.

She was about to blurt out her question as to what they were aiming for when, after walking a few more steps, he turned around to her again.

"Your fall didn't kill me, and as I am still alive..." He touched his four-fingered, battle-worn, thick hands to his chest pretending to look for damage. "I can't help but wonder if there's actually a trick to making that experience comfortable for me next time."

He chuckled once, grinning suddenly at her. His pearly, egg-shell white teeth not as sharp as one might imaging them to be within the mouth of such a vicious fighter, though they were still many, and quite formidable looking.

Halcyon blinked. The warrior had gone from being intimidating to almost friendly in an instant.

A glimpse of a rosy tongue flicking silently against the roof of his mouth could be seen before his grin slid back into a soft smirk and he turned back around to keep walking.

"We're here." Nothing but dunes surrounded them.

She blinked again, looking around confused. They appeared to be in the middle of nowhere.

Ventrek stopped after only taking two more steps and now had his open palm raised in the air, resting a foot away from his body on something she couldn't see.

_"Strange..."_, Halcyon thought then nodded cordially playing along with what she thought might be a game, "Yes, true enough warrior...but where is "here" exactly?"

He patted the air he rested against, which made the sound of something solid.

"Here...is my ship." He gave a smug grin at her, then chuckled softly as he realized by her confused expression at his declaration that she probably wasn't in the mood for games.

His foot pressed down as he stepped upwards into nothingness, followed by his other foot lifting and then doing the same, giving the illusion that he was climbing a ladder.

Swinging his leg over something, he seemed to be sitting on an invisible horse. Reaching over further into air with one hand, the other holding onto something, he flipped an invisible switch and suddenly the air hummed and shimmered like a mirage, slowly revealing a black-painted spacecraft about 12 feet long and 8 feet high.

It was now clear that he was straddling the rim of the clear, oval-shaped, domed top opening where the controls and captain's chair were.

"Well, it is a small craft, but one of its true strengths is in its ability to be customized; a fact I discovered after a major battle where I lost half of it to a single blast."

Halcyon cocked her head, gazing up at the draconian warrior, who grinned back down on her.

He beckoned her. "Come on up. There's an extra seat."

With a grin spreading on her own face, she climbed agilely up, settling into the passenger seat, "Thank you, Shiron-son. You certainly are full of surprises, aren't you?"

"Just call me Ventrek." He smiled with a hint of sadness in his eyes that flitted away as soon as it appeared.

As she sat down, he pull the staff out from behind him and set it between their seats. Adjusting into the captain's seat beside her, he pulled his seat belt on out of habit, even though they weren't about take off yet. In truth, he wasn't even sure she wanted or even needed a lift to her world. Not that he wouldn't oblige.

A screen covered in a thin layer of dune dust came to life with a intensely blue glow as he ran his finger over it. It hummed low with an almost musical quality.

"When the ship was destroyed, I brought it in to a friend of mine - a mechanic who does amazing body work on crafts like these..."

His finger traced a circle on the screen and the pale yellow image of their present location in the galaxy appeared. His other hand reached over her lap to a control far to her right and he yanked it hard, making the ship seem to exhale loudly and then take on a rhythmic rumbling as its engines began to coat in metallic fluids. The smell of copper and burning fuel hit their noses.

"Don't worry. It's supposed to smell like that." He smirked at her, seeing her nose wrinkle a bit.

"My friend rebuilt it almost completely. He also added a number of upgrades." He raised his thick, deep-red brows at her, jutting his reptilian chin toward her. "The invisibility cloaking device...yeah, I know it's nothing new. I've just never had it before. Takes a bit to get used to."

His hands were back to a set of controls before him, "Mainly...Never forget where you left your craft. Heh." He gave a short cackle glancing at her with a nod and eyes that shone with the fact that he had indeed done that at least once already.

Halcyon smirked at the image of this warrior, fearless and strong, searching for his craft. She could just imagine what _she_ had looked like though, appearing out of nowhere and falling without the slightest bit of grace. Hearing his admittance, she felt more normal about her own clumsy mishap.

The galaxy on the screen shuttered for a moment as another part of the ship clicked into action somewhere deep within. Ventrek swore in a low tone, in some foreign language to her ears and he pressed his finger on the screen again.

"Cceyroa, you said?" The image suddenly shot away and down from his finger, scrolling at an incredible speed in one direction of the universe, until it entirely disappeared for a moment. Fading in again, the image was now showing a planet surrounded by numerous others, moons, and a single star. He glanced at her to explain, "It can find just about any location with a voice command."

"I can take you there if you wanted. Otherwise, I'm not sure how to help you. You came here with means I have not. And I have a feeling that your transporting device, whatever it is, isn't the most predictable yet to you." He waited for her to decide, pursing his mouth crookedly.

Taking a breath, she responded, "If you could take me back to Cceyora, I would be most grateful. My own ship is there, waiting for me."

She paused and added, "Thank you...Ventrek. Rest assured, that I will not forget your kindness. That may not seem like much right now, but it will mean something later, I can promise you that."

"It means something now as well, Halcyon." He smiled assuring her.

She blushed a little and then looked down at the mark on her wrist, her face losing a bit of its glow. Obviously, he had not seen the mark yet, and even though she doubted if he'd know what it meant, she knew that it showed she could not be trusted. Of course, this wasn't true, but she didn't want anyone, especially Ventrek right now, to misjudge her. Tugging on her long sleeve, she made sure it was well covered before asking, "How long will it take us to get there?"

He looked off into the distance for a moment as she made her direction clear and expressed her sincere gratitude, and then exhaling loudly he turned back to look at her deciding not to answer her question quite yet and instead ask one of his own.

"May I make it up to you? The attack? That is...if you aren't in a hurry to return. I would love to get a chance to talk with you more." His eyes held a determined yet understanding and hopeful gaze. "I'll buy you a drink?", he added with a twinkle in his eyes.

He started to continue, rambling, "Because I understand if your mission is urgent-" when she blurted out her response, surprising him.

"Of course! That...I would be...Yes, thank you."

Oh, how she wanted to disappear. This was not at all like herself. Halcyon wryly recalled how Aomfi would flirt and tease the guards, the page-boys and warriors. Halcyon, because of her lineage, never had the time for that, though she would listen with rapt attention at her friend's stories.

Halcyon swallowed as she tried to amend for her informal reply, "I accept your offer, Ventrek. I am not in a hurry to return to my craft just yet..." She was a little worried that the other dragoness might be waiting for her still and she honestly could use a recharge of some kind before her next mission. "...and I should like to get to know you a little better as well.", she admitted.

"Good then!" He grinned. "Oh, and we're headed for a special place. A place I go to when I want to disappear, so to speak. But don't get me wrong, it's no dull show." The dune dust began to swirl around the base of the craft as the domed roof lowered until it latched closed.

She couldn't help but wonder if she might get the chance to ask him about the unusual, exotic mark on his back. Even though she was certain that his meant something completely different, she couldn't help but feel a strange kind of kinship with him, as she thought of her own wrist mark.

She smiled, then asked, "So...where exactly are we going?"

"It's called Krim's Bar." His voice now clear and smooth without the outside noise distracting.

She gave him a sideways glance, unsure of where or what that place was. At least it should provide them the drinks and the time as bars usual do. She gave him a silent nod, smiling.

He winked as he pulled a lever by his side upward slowly, and the ship began to lift.

***

* * *

**NEXT UP : "Meanwhile back at ol' ranch...er...dance club..."**

**What kind of chapter name is THAT?**

**Dunno. Haven't named it yet.**

**Well, you will update this when you do, right?**

**Sure.**

**Are you being sarcastic?**

**No. Can't you tell by my text?**

**o_O**

**AKA: *looking up at the text* Were you just talking to yourself, Falruza?**

**Falruza: Uh...no... *shifty eyes***

**AKA: Weird. *goes back to prepping their Raph pay-back*  
**

**...  
**

**NEXT UP! : "Let's Get This Party Started"**


	6. Let's Get This Party Started

**Collab story between Falruza Black & Artemiss-K-Arrow.**

**In this chapter:**

**OCS created by Falruza: Ventrek, Shekklah Y'Tierahkk**

**OCS created by AKA: Halcyon Tiamat and the mutant turtle sisters Andromeda, Daphne, Eos, and Nerissa (For more info, visit notes in Ch.1)**

*******

* * *

**Rebels of the Stars**

Chapter 6 - "Let's Get This Party Started"

_**"Krim's Bar" Dance Club & Bar - Location: XC4-Onyxian Space Station**_

* * *

Ventrek and Halcyon made it up to the blue, bird-like guards at the bar's entrance. The guards seemed to brighten as he approached and even addressed him by name as they let him slip easily passed the barrier with his guest. After exchanging brief, personal greetings with the staff at the doorway, the couple entered into the club.

"This is amazing, Ventrek!" Halcyon breathed in awe at the light show and venue. "I can't believe you are so familiar with a place like this." Her eyes scanned the crowd and fixtures slowly, the thrill of the environment making her head soar and her heart pound.

"I'm a regular." He replied with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

Her brows twitched, a playful smile lighting up her face as she tried to figure out what he meant by that, when he started walking again, leading them toward the massive, beast-like bar.

They had left their weapons in the craft, as he had instructed. It seemed like no one here was permitted such devices, and she could understand why. The collection of personalities and cultures could fire off one hell of a war in here were weapons to be present. It would be hard enough trying to stay the hands of the larger ones. Still, she felt a bit naked without her dagger, even though she had the Ishi. She wondered if he felt the same without his staff.

Taking a seat on a bar stool, his reptilian tail hanging over the back of it, he gestured to the one beside him for her to sit. The bartender, a tall, meaty ogre with a dark brown leather apron on and tusks each the size of her fists stacked one on top of the other, approached them as he cleaned out a glass with a white cloth. "What can I getcha?" He gave a surprisingly warm smile.

Halcyon smiled back, relieved at the hospitality in such a new place to her, and then glanced briefly at Ventrek before inquiring with a bit of doubt. "Do you have Verte Feronsaila?"

"Of course." The bartender proudly responded in a clear, resonant voice, smirking and without another word, he turned away to fulfill her order.

"Wow," she perked up, turning toward Ventrek, grinning in pleasant surprise. "This DOES make up for the way we met…almost," she added, chuckling playfully.

"There's very little they have here in the way of food and drink -at least of what's considered popular by the known universe." He chuckled.

"It must be a HUGE menu..." Her eyes widened just as she noticed some triceratons approaching a table beyond Ventrek toward the end of the bar.

"What?" Ventrek caught the direction of her gaze shift and he turned his head to follow it. "Triceratons..." He confirmed simply.

***

**Meanwhile, at the mutant friends' table...**

"Traximus..." Another triceraton was suddenly standing in front of him.

Standing to greet his old compatriot, Perathon, Traximus took the triceraton's massive hand in his own and clasped his other hand over both in a warm welcome.

One greeting turned into five, as Onimus, Radonim, Tyrac, and Clonius all stepped up shortly following Perathon's entrance. The group of service-decorated warrior companions overwhelmed the diminutive table.

"Long live the Republic, brothers." Traximus nodded to them and gestured toward the table. "Come, sit and let us catch up. Thank you for coming. This is a small but cheerful gathering and we are celebrating a most pleasant of occasions."

The others smiled grandly, nodding in agreement and taking their seats. The large table suddenly seemed inadequate in accommodation, though it didn't seem to bother them.

The waitress returned with the drinks and then left. Traximus slid the very large glasses filled with the famous flourescent-red Pargononites toward the remaining empty chairs and with his other hand, brought his own drink closer to himself, taking a sip.

"Yes, congratulations, Ambassador. It is always good to make ties with new worlds.", Perathon replied cheerfully, his deep voice resonating.

"Dione, I believe you said the planet is called?" Tyrac inquired.

Traximus nodded, and then caught the eye of the waitress again, motioning her over. "Yes. In the Kingdom of Fernus."

"Cheers then, to the new Ambassador of Dione, and the Kingdom of Fernus." Radonim raised a hand in salute.

Traximus' smile turned into a grin as his peripheral vision caught site of his green friends bounding back up the wide steps from the dance floor, heading over to the table. They all wore ecstatic expressions.

Michelangelo was the first to reach the table, skidding to a halt upon seeing the other triceratons and blurting out, "Hey! It's yer war-buds, Traxy! Sweet! What's up guys?!"

"Ah, Michelangelo the Champion." Traximus laughed and pulled him into one killer of a headlock.

"Gah...hug..." Mikey patted weakly at the mountainous muscled arm of his buddy. "ok...uncle..."

"Good of you to join us!" Raph added, beaming alongside the others who looked immensely energized from dancing. He paused as he noticed a couple of male aliens near the railing with their eyes fixed…on Andromeda's rear end?!

He gave a slight growl as he quickly moved to cover her, glaring suspiciously. _Like it isn't obvious who her boyfriend might be! _

Damn, if it wasn't one thing it was another. First her eagle wings and the Big Bird twins out front, then the greasy guy who danced on over to compliment Andromeda's furry hair piece who then found himself with a punch to the gut that shut him up, courtesy Raph's ninja-fast fist. Luckily she didn't see that trick.

But what made him really pissed was that she looked like she didn't care about all the eyes on her...or worse, maybe she liked the attention! Were the other turtle babes not hot enough for the room or something? Maybe he just had tunnel vision for the one who mattered most to him... He took a deep breath trying to bring down the feverish rage building up inside of him.

The others brushed passed Raphael, oblivious to his mood, and continued to give warm greetings to the triceratons._  
_

***

Halcyon had heard the name "Dione" come unexpectedly from the nearby table of triceratons that was now host to mutant turtles as well, and her look became frightened.

"Why are they talking about my planet?!", she whispered harshly toward Ventrek. "Ambassador? Is he working with Aomfi? Innana bless me! I've got to escape!-"

"Wait..." Ventrek touched her arm calmly, though his expression was hard as he watched the triceratons greet the new mutants who had just arrived at the table.

Halcyon eyed him severely, but halted herself.

Their attention went back to the table, ears sharper than ever.

Halcyon glanced at Ventrek unsure of whether or not to run. Was he in on something?

***

* * *

**NEXT UP! : The Best Kind**

**Shoot us reviews folks! It let's us know that you like it!... or....don't? eep!  
**


	7. The Best Kind

**Collab story between Falruza Black & Artemiss-K-Arrow.**

**In this chapter:**

**OCS created by Falruza: Ventrek**

**OCS created by AKA: Halcyon Tiamat and the mutant turtle sisters Andromeda, Daphne, Eos, and Nerissa (For more info, visit notes in Ch.1)**

*******

**

* * *

**

**Rebels of the Stars**

Chapter 7 - "The Best Kind"

_**"Krim's Bar" Dance Club & Bar - Location: XC4-Onyxian Space Station**_

_**

* * *

**_

After giving introductions and cheerful handshakes, they sat down as best they could fit in the remaining chairs. Daphne sat on Mikey's lap as Eos did the same with Don, none of them appearing to have a hint of objection to the arrangement. Don grinned slightly as he brushed Eos's dark curls out of his face, moving the silky locks over her left shoulder.

His compatriots gave their orders to the waiting server who had returned briefly with an extra chair for Leo, who had temporarily given up his to Nerissa.

"Please continue, Traximus." Perathon grinned.

Nodding and giving a glance around the table to include everyone in the discussion, he went on, "Their ruler, Queen Aomfi, has decided to widen their trade routes, and requests an alliance with the Triceraton Republic. I am sent to meet and greet, to put it simply." He smiled. He smiled, adding playfully, "After leading a war, this should be quite easy."

"Is this not a planet where quite a number of saurian and dragonkin exist?", Radonim asked, taking another sip of his drink.

The others were now sharing the drinks Traximus had ordered for them, making sounds of approval to each other after each sip of the very strong, thick, fruity drinks.

"Yes. Though there is another planet close to it, named Cceyroa, which is similarly occupied, though it is also shared with a large number of ancients from various races. This planet already is open to otherworldly visitors however, unlike Dione which will soon be. Queen Aomfi wishes to make Dione as prosperous and diverse, which is very honorable."

***

Ventrek glanced at Halcyon, her shifting expressions catching his interest. The sudden look told him that she was fearful of something he had just shared in overhearing and his perceptive and suspicious nature picked up on it. "So...Cceyroa isn't your home. Dione is."

"I-I'm sorry. I lied to you. In truth, my ship is still on Cceyroa, which is where I fled from." Halcyon admitted, wishing for her dagger as her muscles tightened, ready to defend herself. She felt a defensive line of hot fire in the back of her throat, but she stilled it, knowing that spitting fire would most likely be a VERY bad idea in this environment.

Ventrek smiled softly, catching her off-guard. "Don't worry. I understand. I think, perhaps though, you should tell me exactly what you are running from."

Halcyon was breathing a bit faster, her nerves on fire as the heat in her throat abated slightly. Should she trust him completely by telling him everything?

_He already knows I'm a rebel, but...he has no idea what I'm worth and to whom._ Halcyon exhaled loudly, blinking as she glanced down before looking back up at him.

Ventrek couldn't help but find his heart beating faster as her cerulean eyes stared so intensely into his. He had left it in her hands to trust him, to decide what he was. He had to trust that she'd believe his intents to be honorable, and he found himself wanting to help her beyond just this trip...whatever it was. He didn't know why, but he had to believe that her intentions were as honorable as his.

"Ventrek...", she began, testing him and herself. "I'm a princess..." She gritted her teeth, preparing for the worst, tensed to make a run for it, if necessary.

His eyes widened and, for a second, Halcyon thought that he was about to shout out her secret to the entire club. But he stayed silent, nodding once and not in as much surprise as she thought he might be, which made her wonder if he already knew and was now confirming himself to be a bounty hunter, or...

She sped into the next words, realizing quickly that she had already said too much, and that if he had indeed been sent to kill or capture her, he would do so without needing any further information. "I was betrayed by my best friend, Aomfi...who killed my brother, the King, and took my family's throne. She put a bounty on my head in order to keep it after framing me for his murder. I have been made an outcast, and have been marked accordingly..." She lifted her sleeve, showing him the vicious looking brand on her wrist.

She waited for him to respond. Gently, he reached for her wrist, and froze for a second as she started to pull back. Ventrek caught a glimpse of something in her which made him again think of home. It was a physically familiar and primal expression that was rarely seen in humans, her kind.

His eyes became more gentle as he tried again, this time giving her an added look of submission, as a beta would to an alpha. He noticed her expression change almost immediately and he could almost smell the retreat of defense as his hand at last touched hers.

She shivered under his surprisingly warm, scaly skin, cutting off a faint exclamation that nearly escaped her mouth. It was the first time she had ever been touched in this way by a male who was not of her family.

Wrapping his fingers gently under her hand, he pulled it closer to examine it. Her eyes closed as the last of her defenses slipped away. Her expression shifted to one of submission in return with a hint of sadness as he turned her marked wrist even closer to him and sighed.

"I am very sorry..." He looked back up at her with kind, sad amber eyes which looked more human than reptilian at the moment.

Tears welled up in her eyes, but didn't fall. Pulling her hand back very gently, she cleared her throat quickly turning her gaze away, and continued, "On Cceyroa, I was in discussion with a old friend and ally to recruit more toward our cause...to retake the throne. We're trying to get the numbers as high as possible before we make our move. But rebels are not easy to find. And my exit was interrupted when a dangerous dragon woman chased me away from my ship and tried to attack me. I think she had misunderstood something she overheard and took offense, however...she might be a bounty hunter. All I know is that she was about to kill me when I activated the Ishi, the transporting device I keep with me, and suddenly found myself falling through a gateway to what I hoped was safety."

She gave a faint, wry smile as she made a slight indication to him, "I guess you can be the judge of whether I fell to safety or not."

"You're safe with me, though I have never fought a dragon. I couldn't say how I'd do." He swallowed hard, putting a hand on hers. "I will help you. As you trusted me, so I will trust you. Consider me an ally."

At that moment, they heard laughter coming from the table with the turtle-like mutants and triceratons.

"I have a feeling that they don't know about the illegitimate on the throne. They might appreciate the knowledge, though it is a risk to involved them." He was giving Halcyon a very serious look. "We won't know we can trust them unless we get to know them better."

Their drinks arrived and Halcyon took a quick swig of hers. She exhaled again, thinking deeply for a moment on Ventrek's words. "I'm scared. It's too much, too fast."

"I know." Ventrek replied. "But we need all the allies we can get, right?"

Her eyes narrowed as she glanced back over his shoulder toward the table, before looking back at him. It hit her suddenly, as his eyes remained steadily on hers, that he truly had meant "We" not "You" when he spoke. His voice and confirmation stilled the squall of loneliness from her predicament that had been raging in her soul and after a long pause, she finally replied.

"Looks like we're introducing ourselves."

***

* * *

**NEXT UP! : Seek Haven**


	8. Seek Haven

**Collab story between Falruza Black & Artemiss-K-Arrow.**

**In this chapter:**

**OCS created by Falruza: Ventrek, Shekklah Y'Tierahkk**

**OCS created by AKA: Halcyon Tiamat and the mutant turtle sisters Andromeda, Daphne, Eos, and Nerissa (For more info, visit notes in Ch.1)**

*******

**

* * *

**

**Rebels of the Stars**

Chapter 8 - "Seek Haven"

_**"Krim's Bar" Dance Club & Bar - Location: XC4-Onyxian Space Station**_

_**

* * *

**_

Leonardo chimed in, lifting his mouth up from the drinking straw. "Another step toward universal peace with you at the helm then, eh Traximus."

Traximus leaned back in his chair with his drink. "Most definitely. The triceratons could also use this opportunity as another step closer to recovery from the war of annihilation brought on by the ex Prime Leader Zanramon."

"By the horn of Handalier! He was without honor and glory." Clonius pounded the table with his massive saurian fist, causing the glasses to shake.

"It is good we retained and improved The Games though. It restores morale in the Republic and re-secures our communications with the other participating worlds who might have otherwise felt threatened or become disinterested in us. We can not afford either." Radonim added.

The triceratons grunted in agreement and toasted with their drinks. The others grinned at the union and raised their glasses as well in salute.

"What's that guy over there looking at?" Raph grumbled as he noticed a red-skinned, overly muscled demon of a creature looking in their direction.

The party glanced in the same direction and, with that number of eyes on him, the creature awkwardly turned back to his drink at the bar.

"That's what I thought." Raph growled low.

"What was that about?" Leo asked Raph, not quite sure what the scenario had just been, as the look on Raph's face seemed to be somewhat of a jealous shade.

"Did that creature seem to have a problem with our toast?" Traximus asked Raph and the others.

"I don't think so." Leo answered, peering at Raph with a raised brow.

Raph kept his head in his drink, not meeting the others' eyes.

Andromeda, sitting next to him, peered up from under her long red hair. "Chill, Raph. You're way too high strung right now and you're gonna get us in trouble."

Raphael looked up at her, setting his drink down, and replied in a growling whisper. "I don't like the look he was givin' ya. My fist didn't say he could."

Andromeda snorted with an irritated smirk, pushing her hair back with a flick of her wrist. "Alright, well, your fist can have it's say if he starts something. Till then, chill or I'm gonna-"

"-What? You sayin' you like the looks yer gettin'?" Raph blurted back making everyone grit their teeth a bit in concern.

"Hey! Guys! We're here to have fun!" Mikey suddenly jumped up, putting his arms around the quarreling couples' shoulders and grinning widely. The triceratons eyed eachother with some unspoken amusement at Traximus' green, shorter friends.

Getting irritated at the focus being on him, even though he knew he caused it, Raphael plucked Michelangelo's hand off of him. Standing up, he grabbed his drink and walked passed the bar. The group held their breath as Raphael neared the red-skinned fellow, but at the last second, he veered off toward the bar's other end.

"Sheesh, he drives me nuts some times!" Andromeda pushed away from the table with her hands and crossed her arms.

"Sorry, Andi." Eos gave her an understanding, compassionate look, her pink, costume butterfly wings fluttering as she patted Andromeda's arm.

"Let him cool off. He'll feel better." Mikey added ruffling Daphne's bleach blond hair beneath the tiara she wore.

"Yeah, right. He's just on the verge of exploding. The next guy he sees looking at me will be the match that lights the forest fire." Andromeda shook her head at them, frowning deeply.

"How about we hit the dance floor again. That's one freaky song playing and I'm in the mood to groove." Daphne smiled crookedly at her, placing her hand on her arm as she started to stand up from Mikey's lap.

"Excuse me..."

A soft, confident female voice made them all look up.

"Greetings." Traximus responded with a warm smile.

"Greetings! Can we help you?" Leonardo piped up cheerfully. The others at the table looked the newcomers over, finding their differences in appearance quite interesting.

Halcyon glanced at Ventrek before replying.

"Possibly. Hopefully." Halcyon licked her lips nervously and strengthened her voice. "We overheard about your endeavors, sir." She glanced toward Traximus bowing her head respectfully, then to the other triceratons, doing the same, which they all returned. "May we join you in celebrating?"

Donatello eyed her suspiciously as she spoke, but as he couldn't find anything wrong with the request, and he sensed her kindness. He nodded, answering for everyone. "Most definitely. Please take our seats. We'll get more." He smiled and stood up with Eos, as Leo did the same and motioned them to sit.

"Thank you." Ventrek smiled.

The waitress nodded to Donatello who met her gaze again as he held up four fingers signaling for the same amount of chairs. The table was overflowing with bodies now, limbs touching limbs, as everyone was granted a seat.

Daphne grinned up at Halcyon, who she was squished next to. Halcyon grinned back, infected by the cheery expression.

"So, you will be on Dione then? And...have you met the present ruler, Aomfi?" Halcyon asked Traximus as Ventrek paid close attention as he sat closely next to her.

Raphael eyed his companions' group's new additions from his position at the opposite end of the bar, sitting now at a table occupied by a strange mix of otherworldly creatures. Raph's gaze was severe on Ventrek as he attempted to determine this reptilian warrior's interest in his girl, Andromeda.

_Come on, Raph…chill out, this is a party. If Andromeda wants you to leave her alone, then leave her alone!_, was his thought to himself before he forced his gaze away from Ventrek, who there was clearly nothing to worry about anyway, and turned it towards the exotic beauty who sat next to him.

"I have not been to the planet yet. I will be there in two days. Conversations have been limited to video conferencing thus far, however, Queen Aomfi shows promise of this being a successful venture." He answered, the others nodding.

"I see." Halcyon responded, nodding as well, and then paused before adding, "May I ask if you were for or against the Triceraton Republic's reformation?"

Everyone was now staring at her including Ventrek. Traximus and the other triceratons sat tall, their chins lifting.

Without missing a beat, Traximus answered, "I was at the head of the rebellion against the Federation and the corrupt Republic under the ruler-ship of the former Prime Leader." His voice consumed the entire bar section causing other eyes to turn toward their table for a moment. In the distance, another table of creatures behind Raph's lifted their glasses in salute, acknowledging the triceraton's accomplishment.

The triceratons heard the salute and nodded once to the other table, exchanging grins and nods before turning back to Halcyon. Leo and Don eyed each other sharing an unspoken string of concerns.

"That is very good to hear and I congratulate you. Ah, then you must be the famous Traximus, are you not?" Halcyon smiled, exuding a strong sense of relief on her own part as well as a sudden cheerfulness in being in this particular triceraton's presence. News from across the galaxy traveled slowly, in her Kingdom, but there wasn't a single creature on her planet that had not heard of Traximus' bravery.

"I am indeed." Traximus confirmed with a blossoming grin.

A silent sigh seemed to emanate from the group as she confirmed her alliance indirectly. What they didn't know is that they had just confirmed so much more to her, instilling her with the rush of hope and the first hint of resolution she had received since the betrayal.

Ventrek watched her with curiosity, finding her honest cheer and strength very pleasant to be sitting so close to. His tail twitched.

Shaking hands with her, Traximus asked in return, "So, who then am I honored to be sitting so near to?"

"I am Halcyon. Princess Halcyon of Dione. This is my friend, Ventrek."

"Friend and Ally." Ventrek corrected, smiling at her before shaking Traximus' hand himself.

"Ally? Those are always good. By chance would you share what brings you to our table in truth then?" The very perceptive triceraton asked, leaning in closer to the two of them.

Halcyon and Ventrek were caught speechless for a second, then chuckling softly, they nodded in defeat. "In truth...", she began and then hesitated.

"Please don't be afraid. Let us know if you are in danger. We may be able to help." Leonardo leaned in closer too, as did Nerissa and the others. Their warm, understanding smiles showing how perceptive indeed this group was.

"It's kinda what we do." Mikey chuckled, resting his chin in his palms.

Raphael caught a sliver of their conversation and stood back up, deciding to make his way back to see what all the fuss was about. He saluted the creatures in thanks for the hospitality before walking back toward his group with his drink.

"It concerns the new assignment and title you have been given, Traximus, sir." Halcyon swallowed before continuing, the look on Traximus and other triceratons' faces making her feel vulnerable again.

"I must tell you..." The grave look on her face made them become apprehensive.

Ventrek and Raphael's eyes met in recognition as the mutant turtle returned and sat back down next to his girlfriend, having brushed passed Ventrek a moment ago when he and Halcyon were on their way to the triceraton's table. The other three mutant turtle brothers eyed Raphael briefly before putting their attention back on the conversation at hand. Andromeda was the only one to glance at Raph a moment longer, trying to determine if he was still fuming or not.

"Although your appointed task and title is very honorable, Traximus, I must tell you that the one to whom you've put your trust in is betraying you and the people of my world."

Traximus and the turtles stared at her in shock.

"Aomfi is not the true ruler of the Kingdom of Fernus. She has committed treason and murder, and is using you and others to help her hide this fact so that she can build her empire." Her voice grew quieter. "She has marked me...and made me an outcast. She has sent bounty hunters after me."

"This is-" Traximus began. "This is terrible news."

His trust in her was surprising. It would be so easy for him to doubt her, she knew, and even turn against her for the news she brought. In a way, she felt bad that she had to be the one to ruin their celebration, but there was no going back now. She needed them too desperately, if they would agree to join her in her cause.

"I'm sorry."

"No apology is needed for speaking the truth. I believe we're all wondering now what to do." Traximus replied solemnly.

"No question, we gotta take this on head first and get some answers." Raph remarked, looking intensely at her.

"No. If we approach directly and question her, we will be killed without a second glance. This is an army we are up against, as well as other dragonkin who are either corrupt or being mislead. I do not mean to sound rude, but it would take two of you to attempt to take down just one of my kind." She pointed to four of the turtle mutants.

Ventrek was now staring at her, his brow furrowed. _Her kind? What does she mean, her kind? _He swallowed hard wondering if she was truly a saurian shifter, as his people called them and if so, why in hell didn't she tell him earlier?

It suddenly dawned on him that she might have been protecting herself before she knew she could trust him. He didn't realize how hard and fast he was breathing now, the possibility of this being true. _Calm down..._

"Though you might be able to help me with one of them...I am being hunted not only by bounty hunters, but by an angry dragonkin. Long story short, I don't know if she is a bounty hunter or something else entirely. She found me on Cceyroa at the Red Phoenix and had overheard a private discussion I was having with my ally regarding our rebellion plans. And being that I was in human form, this form you see before you, when I was speaking against the dragonkin, Aomfi, with my ally, I think she thought that we were planning a coup on a racial level and took offense, misunderstanding us. It's also possible that she is on Aomfi's side, one of the mislead or corrupt ones supporting that traitorous fiend." She hit the table with her fist and then ran her hand through her soft, white hair trying to calm down.

Ventrek's heart stopped, the pressure welling up in his face as she confirmed his suspicion. Images began to fill his mind like a flash flood of what she truly looked like. _Gods...she must be glorious!...No wonder she reminded me of home...__Calm Down, Ventrek! You are not a hatchling to be feeling so nervous!_

"The more I think about it, the more I fear that I will never retake the throne or save my people."

"We will do whatever we can to help you, Halcyon." Leo replied. "If you need a safe haven, we can offer that as well."

"We have other resources at our disposal to help you locate more assistance." Donatello added thinking of the technology he had available back at his lab for such tasks.

Traximus nodded as well to the others, then turned back to Halcyon, speaking in a gentle tone. "I will go through with my meeting with Aomfi and collect as much information as I can while I am there. We will then all meet again afterward, to discuss all possible paths."

"Good idea, Traximus." Tyrac agreed.

"You're lucky you found us." Mikey smiled.

"More than lucky, friend." Halcyon gave a broad smile.

"Michelangelo." He reached over offering his hand for a shake.

Taking his lead, the others took turns formally introducing themselves.

"Maybe we can try to help you relax for a change too." Raph added, feeling sorry for Halcyon and her plight. He gave a soft smile and stood up, his brothers looking at him with odd looks.

'Would you mind if I asked Halcyon for a dance?" Raphael asked Ventrek respectfully, who nodded once in reply.

Andromeda attempted to cover her twitching upper lip with a smile instead of a scowl, upset by Raph's lack of proper attention to her own needs. Ventrek also seemed to shift emotionally, but no one had noticed.

Taking everyone's smile, including Andromeda's as a 'yes', he offered his hand to Halcyon. "Shall we dance, m'lady?"

Halcyon blushed, the world suddenly feeling quite small and yet so distant around her.

In truth, Raph hadn't heard the part where she'd announced to everyone that she was a princess. His formal invitation to her now could have been taken for him mocking her, judging by his brash ways, but for the fact that he was friends with the rest, she had to take him for his word.

Taking his outstretched hand and scooting back from the table to stand, she bowed her head to him in acceptance and let him lead her away down the steps to the dance floor.

"OUCH!" Eos squirmed, rubbing her thigh where Andromeda had squeezed it unknowingly in her anger.

"Sorry." Andromeda growled, watching Raph and Halcyon begin dancing together, Raph being more flirtatious than usual.

"Excuse me, everyone. I'm gonna go hit the bar for a drink." Ventrek smiled standing up as well, bowing low to the group who grinned and waved him off. Only Daphne seemed to pick up on something odd about his reaction.

"Guess he doesn't like dancing?..." She mumbled, taking another gulp of her intoxicating drink.

Daphne felt someone brush by her shell and she turned as the others did to see the fury-winged backside of Andromeda as she stormed off, crossing the club heading for the back alley exit. Everyone knew to let her blow off the steam on her own for a bit.

Nerissa looked back towards her hot-headed brother, sober enough to realize that there would be trouble for his rash and uncouth actions later on.

***

At the bar, his back finally shielding him from the eyes of the others, Ventrek ordered a drink and let his fake smile slide back down into an expression of discomfort and confusion. He couldn't shake the sudden feeling of distress, borderline dizziness and irritation. He dared to take a peek over at the dance floor.

"Yeah! Shake it!" Raph cheered as Halcyon as she swayed her hips to the music, her eyes closed and her head tilted back, losing herself to the rhythm and glowing beneath the simulated starry night above. Raph was a pretty good dancer himself, making her blush again as his skills and antics brought her eyes back onto him. _It had been so long…so long since she had danced, had let herself go. It felt good, no, it felt better.**  
**_

Ventrek couldn't hear Raph's voice or whatever Halcyon said in response as the music was too loud and he was too far away, but as the myriad of crystalline lights swam over her face and body, he found that a surge of jealousy was beginning to consume him.

Growling to himself, he turned away with much difficulty back to his drink realizing that a very large, draconian figure now sat on the bar stool next to him, looking directly into his eyes with a strange, slightly disturbing smirk before turning her golden, fiery, reptilian gaze back to her drink.

Ventrek was surprised that he didn't notice her walk in or approach the bar, as she wasn't exactly someone who didn't stand out. At least in his eyes.

Her long tail and black scaly backside reflected the soft blues and ambers of the bar like a lake reflecting the moon at midnight. Her height, something he estimated close to 10 feet tall, and long, black claws were both impressive as well as intimidating. The long, thick, velvety violet hair was possibly a hint at her feral nature, as it reminded him of the wind-swept mains of the women back at his own home world.

She was definitely dragonkin, but of which world he didn't know. She also seemed to be shimmering before his eyes now, taking on a slightly different shape that was shorter in height, slowly reducing to approximately 8 feet tall, her wings and tail shrinking a bit in size as well, black shades sliding into the violet of her hair, and snout shrinking in length. And then the shapes solidified into some mid-way dragonkin form. A saurian shifter he confirmed.

Pearly, iridescent scales ran over her face in reminders of the thick layers and armor she could retain or recover at any moment. Blackness consumed her skin, though not as deep a black as previously held, and her eyes remained as a dragon's in shape and design. Apparently, she was in no mood to shift entirely into a human form.

Her long black claws for fingernails and her slender, but powerful dragon legs were the last things he registered of her new form. And though she was no longer looking at him, he couldn't help but wonder if her initial glance had been an invitation of sorts. Being a bit lonely, finding this reptilian beauty something of a distraction and an interest, he decided to attempt conversation.

"Good evening, _karahike femina_..."

The dragonkin didn't look at him, but took another smooth sip of her drink. Something in the back of his mind told him to be careful but he ignored it, just as he pushed the images of Halcyon out of his mind.

He found a smirk crawling back into his lips as he became a bit more confident, a stubbornness or perhaps an unrelated anger making him continue despite the seeming rejection.

"I am Ventrek."

"Good for you.", came a barely audible, but clear reply. She still did not look at him.

Ventrek's eyes narrowed for a split second, but found this challenge to be something quite appropriate to fill his time.

"Sometimes it is.", he replied. "And you are?"

"Beyond you, little one."

He raised a brow. "Oh really?"

"One hundred and thirty seven years...I never date so young." She sighed long and low and took another drink.

That she knew his age, he was a bit shocked to hear, but continued, "One hundred and eighty two, actually. And you would be surprised at how experienced I am."

It was long ago apparent to both of them that there was a unstated challenge and game of flirting between them. It was hard to tell whether or not she was truly flirting however, as her voice was filled with disinterest and tinted with disgust.

"Apparently, you lack the experience needed to claim your true interest, who is presently dancing with another." A wicked smirk reappeared on her face, her eyes sliding over to his face to lock onto him coldly, making him feel like prey suddenly. And not in a good way.

Ventrek was caught speechless for a second as a frown grew on his face. The tension between them became so thick as to effect another who was sitting nearby a few bar-stools down. They now had an audience of one. A clicking sound could be heard coming from the witness' digital device in his lap as he seemed suddenly occupied with documenting his visual to another via text. The dragoness wondered tiredly why he didn't just take a picture.

"Do you mock me?" Ventrek asked.

"You already do so well for yourself without my assistance."

"Have I offended you, dragoness? I apologize if I have. It was not intended."

"You offend me with your meager and lacking approaches, little one."

Replying through clenched teeth, "How then, tell me, should I approach you?"

"As a master, not a slave. If anything at all."

"You call me a slave?"

"Easily."

"Please.......explain." His hands were now curled tight into fists, though the dragoness was a calm as ever, her snout even closer to his and he could feel her sweet, vicious breath on his skin.

Her voice grew lower so that only he could hear.

"Your people do not live long enough to learn the lessons they need in order to become masters, nor to attempt what you are attempting with me this night."

Her taunting grin and wicked words were too much. Unable to contain himself any longer, he kicked himself away from the bar in rage and stormed off toward the back alley exit of the club to get air.

Quietly, she turned back to her drink, smiling to herself.

The one witness nearby who had been typing a message earlier stood up from the bar and started walking slowly toward the dragoness, his hand reaching for something at his waist...

***

* * *

**Falruza: Wow, Raph totally did the jerk thing to Andromeda. :(**

***Raph passes by giving an odd glance at the two way-too-innocent looking authors***

**AKA: *after he's out of site* Don't worry. I prepped the ER for the plan.**

**Falruza: *cackles evilly* Awesome. But what the heck is Shekklah's deal, ya know?  
**

**NEXT UP! : "Bring it On"**


End file.
